


Its you and me until the end of time

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: It was a stupid idea, Jon had said, sounding hurt at the mere idea of it. Sansa tried not to take it personally. Clearly, from her dating record, she was not the girl men wanted to marry in reality and well why would Jon think of her differently just because it was a fake relationship.Still, after a talk with both Robb and Arya, Jon had relented and agreed to go as her pretend fiancé. They had kept it simple enough, sticking to half-truths. He was her brother’s best friend, they had always known each other and had started dating after dancing around their feelings for one another for months.Sansa would never admit how close to the truth that last part was, at least on her part.Day 3 of 12 Days of Shipping (Jonsa)Fake/Pretend relationship trope





	Its you and me until the end of time

She knows she shouldn’t care, knows it is petty. But she really doesn’t want to go to her high school reunion and see her ex-best friend Beth Cassel, who had not only slept with Sansa’s boyfriend but had married him too.

And not only that, her creepy ex maths teacher would be there, leering at her like she was a piece of meat. He had never touched her, not more than he could get away with as being innocent although she had felt as though those touches were tainted just knowing he was thinking of more. She had endured, knowing she only had him for the one year and swearing if it went further she would mention it, whether he was her mother’s old friend or not. She just didn’t want to go to this stupid reunion and have him slobber on her all night when she turned up alone.

And she had nothing to show for her life as she approached thirty. Not just in the relationship department but her career. Granted, she had had to drop out of university to help her siblings when her mother was diagnosed with cancer and her father had a serious car accident that left him in a coma for three months. She didn’t grudge that time at all, grateful her family were finally back on their feet and recovered, her younger siblings leading successful lives thanks to her helping ease the stress and helping them with their homework and looking after them. It was worth it to her really. She just didn’t want to hear the judgement in everyone else’s voices when she told them she was currently working stacking shelves in Tesco until she saved enough to pay her tuition fees.

It was Robb and Arya that had suggested Jon go with her.

Jon is attractive, Arya had said with a bored shrug. Perfect eye candy to make those stuck-up snobs jealous. And Sansa had to agree that a small, petty part of her wanted to see Beth’s face when she rocked up with Jon who was definitely more attractive than Sansa’s ex. Sansa would admit she had always been attracted to Jon ‘brooding extraordinaire’ Snow

Jon is a successful businessman, Robb had added. Another thing to rub in their snooty faces.

It was a stupid idea, Jon had said, sounding hurt at the mere idea of it. Sansa tried not to take it personally. Clearly, from her dating record, she was not the girl men wanted to marry in reality and well why would Jon think of her differently even if it were a fake relationship.

Still, after a talk with both Robb and Arya, Jon had relented and agreed to go as her pretend fiancé. They had kept it simple enough, sticking to half-truths. He was her brother’s best friend, they had always known each other and had started dating after dancing around their feelings for one another for months.

Sansa would never admit how close to the truth that last part was, at least on her part. She had always found Jon attractive and was ashamed to admit she had thought of him when she was touching herself in her bed or her shower. She thought of him more than she had ever thought about anyone else.

Of course, they realised, once they were there and introducing themselves, that they had forgotten one simple thing in their plan.

“No ring?” Jeyne Poole asked, frowning at Sansa’s hand and then shooting Jon a disapproving look. Sansa’s brain froze as she cursed their stupidity for not thinking about this properly. She should have just gone with boyfriend, that would have been easier. But then she realised that Jon was answering.

“I ordered one to be made but it came wrong and I had already planned the proposal. So I proposed with the wrong one because well, I didn't want to propose with no ring at all. But assured her I would get it corrected,” he replied smoothly. “It came with a diamond when it should have had an emerald in the middle for Sansa’s birthstone. And then it has silver rose patterns around the outside because her favourite flower is the white rose.”

“Oh, that’s so sweet!” Jeyne gushed and Jon smiled as Sansa tried to look as though she knew about this all the time. When Jeyne left she gave Jon’s arm a squeeze.

“Okay, kudos for thinking that fast!” she said with a small laugh. “That sounds like one hell of a ring, wouldn’t have been cheap.”

“No, but you always wanted an emerald rather than a diamond one,” he replied and before she could say anything he continued. “But I guess I should be thinking of saving money for our future kids instead!”

Sansa spluttered on the sip of wine she had just taken, shooting him a glare when he grinned teasingly at her over the rim of his whisky glass.

"You want at least five right, just like your family?" he said simply, his grin widening as she stared at him for several seconds.

“Well, yes I want a big family but there is one big flaw in that plan _dear_ ,” she responded. “We’d have to actually have sex to be able to have any babies at all.”

“That isn't a problem. In this fake relationship I say we're having sex at least six times a week _dear_.”

“Excuse me? Six times a week? Would I be tied to your bed or something?”

“If you want to be,” Jon answered with a shrug and Sansa flushed at how it no longer sounded like he was teasing her. And she hated her brain for taking that moment to tell her that yes, she wouldn’t mind that at all. He grinned at her stunned reaction, shooting her a wink before he raised his eyebrows, looking behind her purposely just as she felt somebody tap her shoulder.

“Hey Sansa,” Myranda greeted and Sansa smiled. Finally, there was somebody here that she didn’t hate from school. Myranda had been one of her friends in high school but had left to go to America not long after and they had lost touch.

“Hi,” Sansa beamed, welcoming the hug Myranda opened her arms up for. “Myranda, this is Jon Snow, my fiancé.”

“Hi,” Jon said taking Myranda’s hand.

“My my, Sansa, you are a lucky girl,” Myranda grinned, nudging her and throwing her a wink. “When is the wedding?”

“We haven’t set a date yet,” Sansa replied and then Jon added his piece.

“It will be a spring wedding though, since Sansa loves the spring. Maybe a March or early April date we were thinking.”

“How lovely,” Myranda smiled. “It was lovely to see you Sansa. I better go and speak to a few more folk and then figure out how to leave this hellhole. If you find an escape route let me know, yeah?”

“Okay first the ring and now the wedding date, are you trying to make me more miserable?”

“What do you mean?”

“Reminding me that I can’t have my dream wedding by using all my dream scenarios against me. An emerald ring, a spring wedding. I get that it will never happen alright, stop rubbing it in my face.”

“It could happen,” he responded and Sansa shook her head at him.

“I’m going to be single and miserable forever and the one man I would like to even think of trying to have something with isn’t interested in me.”

“Huh, well the woman I want doesn’t seem interested in me either,” Jon replied and Sansa blinked at him.

“Who wouldn’t be attracted to you?” she blurted out, flushing at her outburst and Jon raised his eyebrows before that teasing smirk was back.

“Are _you_ attracted to me Sansa?”

She could lie, she thought. She could lie and save herself the possibility of rejection, of embarrassment. But then, she thought of her dream wedding, pictured herself walking down the aisle towards _Jon_ , dancing with _Jon_ and of course, as she had thought more times than she cared to admit, having sex with Jon. And she could see them going on dates, cosying up on the sofa together and maybe cooking or baking together. She could see herself happy with him and well, if she lied that chance was gone forever.

“Yes,” she whispered, ducking her head down as her bravery disappeared almost instantly. She felt Jon’s hand cup her cheek, his thumb tilting her chin up.

“I guess we were both wrong then,” he whispered, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to her lips. She smiled up at him, biting her lip since she was so unused to being so happy and carefree.

***

Later, as they lay in a sweating, panting mess, she laughed suddenly, her body shaking with the giggles. Jon glanced at her, his chest still heaving from their coupling.

“What?” he asked breathlessly, rolling onto his side. Sansa shook her head, trying to hide her smile as she pushed her hair back from her sweaty forehead.

“Just…” she trailed off with a blush and another laugh. “Six times a week my arse. We’re halfway through that quota!”

Jon grinned, rising up to kiss her again before shooting her a wink. “And I haven’t even tied you up yet!”


End file.
